


Sex on the beach

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Naked sunbathing, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Sunbathing, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan





	Sex on the beach

1 ½ ounces of vodka;

¾ ounce peach schnapps;

½ ounce crème de cassis (or Chambord);

2 ounces of orange juice or pineapple juice;

2 ounces of cranberry juice;

Orange slice and maraschino cherry for garnish.

 

Pour all the ingredients into a cocktail shaker with ice cubes. Shake well. Strain into a highball glass. Garnish with the orange slice and maraschino cherry.

 

Now imagine Danny choosing the pineapple juice and keep reading :) 

 

Danny was missing Steve. Tremendously. It was two weeks since Steve was away doing drills for the Navy. Sometimes Danny hated that Steve was in the reserves. Every now and again he got to be alone, not having his boyfriend for himself. Like now.

 

He had the house all to himself, the kids were with Rachel in England and he was bored to the bone. It was a Saturday afternoon with lovely weather. Usually, they hosted barbecues with the team and the kids or went hiking, camping... Sometimes they just laze around, watching TV. And Danny’s favorite part of it: the absolutely hot and amazing sex that reinvigorated him. 

 

Many times Danny found himself dreaming with his eyes open. He dreamed of having Steve coming home and sneaking behind him, hugging him, kissing him. Just that morning he jerked off to the thought of Steve in his Navy uniform.

 

His boredom made him do some crazy things like right now, he was sunbathing on the private beach behind Steve’s house. Naked.

 

It was ridiculous, the reason why he did it naked. Showering he noticed how pale his skin looked below his hips compared to his tanned top half.

 

Right now he was lying on his front, ass in the air, soaking up the sun, the light breeze caressing his skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. Danny enjoyed the warm and tingly feeling and smiled as he thought of Steve. Imagining what he would do if he found Danny indulging himself like this. He was also aware how much his thoughts resembled a scenario from a porn movie.

 

…

 

Steve came home earlier than expected. He smiled as he thought of surprising Danny and his reaction to Steve being home early. He would whoop and grin and plaster himself all over Steve. After few unsuccessful tries to find Danny, he got out through the back door and noticed the prone form of his partner. In the sand. On a blanket. Naked.

 

A wet dream waiting to happen.

 

Now Steve was the one surprised. Because he didn’t expect to see Danny in this edition. It took him ages to make Danny like the beach, let alone sunbathe.

 

Steve’s dick reacted to the scene in front of his eyes because Danny just rolled on his back and the sight made Steve shiver.

 

Danny moved his body like a cat and that delicious stretch while covering his eyes to shield them from the sun…

 

Steve was in heaven. He could watch Danny the whole day, but in the split of the second, he decided to make it fun for both of them.

 

In record time he was upstairs. Untying his boots and slipping them off along with his socks, he tripped over something black and longish. When he realized what it was he grinned and took away the offending material to store it for further use.

 

He went to the bathroom to pick up what he needed and made a short stop to the drawer to pick up the lube.

 

Gathering his supplies on the bed, he changed quickly into board shorts, tugging at his semi-hard dick couple of times to ease the pressure.

 

He headed back downstairs and marveled at the sight of his naked lover, sunbathing. The short and compact body. The strong man that held his heart. The chest hair that reflected the rays of the sun and looked golden. His smol and perfect boyfriend.

 

Steve silently approached the man that was the center of his fantasies. The man he liked to take care of and please him any way he could when they were having fun in bed.

 

As Steve approached Danny, the blond felt his presence but was not quick enough to react before one of his ties was tied over his eyes. At least he was sure it was one of his silk ties.

 

“Mmm, God, Danny, you are gorgeous.” that voice sent a thrill down Danny’s spine.

 

“Steve…”

 

“Yeah, baby, I’m here. I’m back. And this is such a great welcome that I decided to give a reward to my boy.”

 

“Steve… I…”

 

“Shhh, Danny. It’s okay. Just relax and let me take over.”

 

Danny let himself relax as he sighed and felt gentle hands run through his hair, ruffling it, but massaging the scalp also.

 

“I love your soft hair. Makes me go crazy and want to run my hands through it all day.”

 

“You have the permission to do it…” Danny’s husky voice reached Steve and made him smile.

 

Steve bent to place an upturned kiss on Danny’s lips and marveled in the soft moan that escaped from Danny’s lips at the short, but sweet contact.

 

The hands traveled lower gently massaging the neck and Steve ran his thumb over the pulse on Danny’s neck. Danny shuddered at the touch and sank even more in the blanket as Steve continued with the sensual assault of his senses. Missing his sight meant that his other senses were heightened.

 

Steve removed his hands from Danny’s neck to pick up the bottle with lotion. It smelled of lavender and he knew that Danny would love it. _He had to stay protected from the sun, right?_

 

Steve poured a generous amount on one hand and brought both palms together to smear the liquid and warn his hands.

 

The sound Danny made when his hands made direct contact with his throat was music to Steve’s ears.

 

“Fuck, Steve. Give a guy a warning, will ya’?”

 

“Mmm, I like to surprise people, and my man has to stay protected from the protruding sun.”

 

“Oh, God.” Danny gulped. This was seriously like a porn movie scenario, but hotter. Steve made all things better and enhanced.

 

Danny sighed as Steve moved over his shoulders and biceps, ending on his forearms and running his hands like he was trying to warm Danny up. And he was because inside Danny burned a massive fire of passion.

 

Steve moved back to Danny’s shoulders and stopped for a second to stare at the expanse of Danny’s torso and marvel at the sight. Especially the cock that lay heavy on Danny’s stomach.

 

Steve itched to touch it and jerk Danny off until he was screaming his name, but his plans involved a bit of a different fun right now.

 

Danny was lost to the world, as Steve’s hands moved over his pecs and he scratched nails over nipples. Danny whimpered as the stimulation went straight to his cock. Steve’s mouth watered as he noticed Danny’s cock twitch. He increased the pressure slightly as he moved his hands down and over Danny’s abs.

 

Steve tangled fingers in Danny’s fine chest hair and growled when he felt the muscles in Danny’s abdomen contracting. It was all kinds of hot and to know he made his lover react like that with just his touch - It was just what he needed.

 

Steve skipped over Danny’s cock and moved onto his legs. He watched the blond huffing in frustration and chuckled darkly. Teasing his boyfriend was one of Steve’s trademarks. And he enjoyed it.

 

Especially during sex.

 

Danny tried to control his breathing as he felt Steve’s hands roam over his body seemingly everywhere at the same time. His skin was tingling and was very sensitive to the touch. Every movement of Steve’s hand sent a scorching pleasure through him.

 

Danny yelped as he felt Steve’s hand move over his cock, tugging at it, jerking him off slowly up until he could feel like he could come, with the rapid tightening of the coil low in his belly. Danny was certainly at an age where his recovery time was slower than of that when he was in his 20s, but still, he was able to endure multiple orgasms before he passed out. He decided to let himself go. It didn’t take long for Steve to bring him to completion.

 

Danny came with a grunt as he spilled his seed over Steve’s hand and his chest.

 

After a few seconds he felt something ticklish over his abs and then he realized it was Steve’s tongue.

 

“Ohmygod! Steve! Aaah!” Danny panted as Steve cleaned him up with his skilled tongue.

 

Steve perched himself over Danny and kissed him. Danny groaned as he felt the mix of lavender and his come in Steve’s mouth. It felt amazing and he let himself relax while Steve kissed him as a drowning man that was trying to get to dry land.

 

He felt himself doze off as he bathed in the sun and the post-coital state, with Steve looming over him, his overpowering presence felt even at 500 meters.

 

“Nuh-huh, Danny. You’ll get to rest later. Now turn around.” Steve purred and Danny swore that his dick twitched so close after coming.

 

He rolled over onto his stomach and stretched. _If he did that specifically for his boyfriend, who could blame him, right?_

 

“I seem to recall we decided on not letting your soft skin be burned by the Hawaiian mighty sun. And I still have a job to do.”

 

Danny’s filthy moan urged Steve to move forward with his goal to treat his baby with an amazing massage and if he got to make him come for the second time… The more the merrier.

 

The heavy breathing coming from the blond was the only sound that could be heard as Steve traced a fiery path from Danny’s shoulders, over his back and ending on his ass.

 

Steve moaned as the feeling of those pert, plump, and firm globes filled his hands. The softness of the flesh just pushed him to further massage it until Danny forgot his own name.

 

“Do you like this, baby? You like this special treatment your ass gets?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“So beautiful, and so right for me.” Steve ran a finger over the crack of Danny’s ass and elicited an explicit moan from the man.

 

“Get on all fours, baby,” Steve whispered hotly in Danny’s ear and Danny whimpered as he obliged and felt how his fingers curled in the soft sand underneath them.

 

“Yup that’s right. Ass in the air and try to relax. If it gets uncomfortable to stay in this position just tell me, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Steve ran his hand appreciatively over the small of Danny’s back before that same hand parted Danny’s ass cheeks.

 

Steve’s tongue plunged forward and with the first entry of his tongue in Danny’s ass, the blond bucked in and almost broke Steve’s nose.

 

The pleasurable noise and wordless scream told Steve that Danny liked what was being done to him.

 

After the first tentative lick, Steve dove right in and started tongue fucking Danny that wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence. He was moaning and quivering coupled with Steve’s name repeated like a mantra.

 

Being able to multitask, Steve picked up the lube and after coating his fingers with lube captured Danny’s cock in his palm.

 

With his expert touch, he had Danny hard in seconds.

 

“Those deft fingers…” the compliment left Danny’s mouth unchecked and it made Steve shudder at the sudden anticipation.

 

Danny protested when Steve’s mouth left his ass, but he didn’t have to worry as Steve’s hand worked his cock.

 

Steve quickly removed his board shorts, releasing his leaking cock that jutted out proudly the second Steve freed it from its confines.

 

"I love the things you do with your tongue..." Danny whispered between breaths as he felt the wind caressing his hole, where Steve's mouth was only a minute before, making him shiver.

  
Steve blushed. Danny really had a hot and dirty mouth during sex. But, Steve himself wasn't far behind.

  
"Wait until I get my fingers inside you. I'm gonna open you. Nice and slow. Then my cock is going inside you."

  
"Yes, Steve. I want you to give it to me. Deep and hard."

  
Steve bit his lip as he stared at the pucker glistening under the sun. He ran a finger and scratched a nail over it. Danny's lascivious moan went straight to Steve's already tightened balls. 

  
"You got it, honey. I'm gonna fill you up. And you are gonna love it. Are you gonna show me how much you love it?"

  
"Yes..." Danny panted as Steve pushed a finger into Danny’s ass and moaned as pleasure zinged through his body.

 

Steve pushed his finger up to the knuckle and watched as Danny was falling apart under his ministrations. He inserted a second finger on the next entry and crooked them to brush them over Danny’s prostate.

 

“There!” Danny shouted as Steve continued hitting Danny’s prostate like bull's eye.

 

Pumping Danny’s cock and twisting his wrist whenever he reached the tip combined with the stimulation of his prostate was bringing Danny closer to the brink of his orgasm.

 

Steve seemed to feel that and he removed his hand from Danny’s dick while he eased the pressure on the prostate.

 

Soon he added a third finger and could feel Danny pushing back, trying to fuck himself on Steve’s fingers, while he spread his legs wider.

 

“Keep spreading baby. Show me what’s mine.” Steve said as he ran his other hand lovingly over an ass cheek.

 

He could see the strain on Danny’s body as he tried to hold himself on all fours. Sweat beaded his back and Steve ran a hand over it before tugging at the end of the blindfold to pull Danny off the sand and flush with him.

 

Danny held himself on his knees when Steve pulled his fingers off him and coated his cock in lube before burying himself inside in one swift movement.

 

The air left Danny’s lungs in a whoosh as he felt Steve’s dick entering him and hitting his prostate immediately. Steve stilled as he let Danny adjust, caressing his chest and abs and pinching his nipples.

 

"I could spend the whole day between your legs. You feel so good, Danny. So tight and hot. I'm gonna make you come. You got me?"

  
"Yes, Steve. Make me come. Fucking make me... "

  
"I will, baby. And you are going to scream my name when you come."

  
With that, Steve pushed shallowly once, twice, and on the third time, he started fucking into Danny in earnest.

 

Danny was a blubbering mess as Steve pounded into him with vigor. Each thrust brought him to the edge. The fact Steve held an arm over his chest did funny things to his insides.

 

Listening in on Danny’s incoherent mumbles, his breathing, and movements, Steve picked the pace and circled Danny’s cock with his hand.

 

The dual sensations of Steve’s fist on his dick and Steve’s cock fucking relentlessly in his ass ripped the orgasm out of Danny. He didn’t release much as he came, spent after his third orgasm of the day, slumping against Steve.

 

“STEVE!”

 

“That’s right, sweetheart. That’s my name” Steve grinned. “You know, I love that tight ass of yours and how it clenches around my cock when you come.” Steve chuckled breathlessly as he held Danny close to himself.

 

Chasing the waves of his own orgasm, Steve thrust a couple of times before he emptied his load inside Danny.

 

Shuddering, it took him a long time until the last drop was milked out of him by Danny’s clenching hole. Holding it the whole time since he laid eyes on naked Danny, it was worth it, as Steve observed the blissed-out expression on Danny’s face.

 

His partner was totally and completely spent. Utterly fucked and a beautiful, sexy mess.

 

Steve kissed Danny between his shoulder blades before he removed the blindfold. He buried his face in Danny’s neck, inhaling the heady mix of body wash, sweat, and sex.

 

…

 

When Danny recovered long enough so he could lift his head and turn around, he saw Steve staring at him with a megawatt smile.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, babe.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you, too. Welcome back home, Steve.”

 

“It’s good to be back. I missed you.”

 

“You have no idea. Next time I’m coming with you.”

 

“There won’t be next time.”

 

“What?”

 

“I couldn’t stand the fact of you alone here. And what you feel when I’m not around. The danger of being recalled. So I quit.”

 

“But, babe, the Navy…”

 

“It was my whole life, Danny. I’m not ready to give up on my current life because of it. You are my life and my home now. I chose you.”

 

“Come here you goof.”

 

Danny crushed Steve’s lips in a soul burning kiss until something started itching and he had a strong will to scratch everywhere on his body.

 

“Steven!”

 

Steve jumped when Danny yelled. Looking at the angry blond, Steve could feel where this was going.

 

“The sand, Steven, the SAND. It’s everywhere.”

 

“Relax, Danny. It’s not that much.”

 

“Not that much?! Are you nuts? It’s in places it never should’ve been in the first place.”

 

Danny ranting after an amazing sex was quite adorable and Steve found himself smiling.

 

“Why are you smiling?”

 

“Let’s go inside. I’m gonna help you.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Gonna clean you up… Shower, now!”

 

Danny scowled at Steve, but then he couldn’t deny anything to that pout and the puppy dog eyes.

 

“Fine.”

 

Trailing behind Danny, Steve whispered in Danny’s ear. “I’ll clean you up so I can get you dirty later.”

 

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious, right now?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“I’m not up to anything else than sleeping for two days straight.”

 

“It wasn’t like we haven't-"

 

“Try coming three times in a matter of hours at the pace we’re aging and I’ll see how you’ll feel when it starts to hurt.”

 

“Three times?”

 

_Oh-oh._

 

“You were gone for 2 weeks, Steven.”

 

“Not sure if I should be offended or proud you lasted so long.”

 

“I’m human after all, Steve. Also imagining your boyfriend in his uniform…”

 

Steve had a shit eating grin on his face as he guided Danny through the stairs.

 

“In uniform, huh, Danno?”

 

“Shut up, Steven!”

 


End file.
